


Tobin Isn't Called Into Camp... But Alex Doesn't Know Why

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Tobin isn't called into camp, and it sparks a bit of panic in Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobin Isn't Called Into Camp... But Alex Doesn't Know Why

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Obviously made up (: but still fun, LOL

Alex's eyes scanned up and down the list as she looked for the fifth time since US Soccer had posted the tweet. Alex thought her eyes were skipping over the name, but she quickly knew she wasn't- Tobin wasn't on the roster.  
The forward quickly picked up her phone.  
\--  
Across the world, Tobin was blowing her nose, letting a breath out through her mouth.   
The midfielder had been battling a cold for a few days now, which had followed her stomach flu from a week ago.   
It was the small illness that had forced her to call Jill last week to say she wouldn't be attending camp, so when the tweet was sent, the midfielder ignored her phone and went to blow her nose again.  
As Tobin shuffled to the kitchen to throw away the tissue in the trash can Lindsey made specially for Tobin and her illnesses (claiming she didn't want to be sick for the second time that year), her phone rang out loudly. Tobin recognized the ringtone as the one designated for Alex, and sighed before answering.  
"Tobin Powell Heath why do I not see your name? Do I need to tell Heif to get new glasses?" Alex asked.  
"Hi, baby." Tobin smiled.  
Alex's ranting stopped.  
"Why do you sound like you're underwater?" Alex asked.  
Tobin laughed again.  
"It's just a small cold, Alex."  
"Is that why you aren't in camp? A cold?" Alex asked accusingly.  
Tobin laughed, her voice sounding raw from her plugged nose.  
"It's just a precaution- I don't wanna get on a plane and spread Ebola to the world for the second black death era."  
Tobin laughed but when she didn't hear Alex she stopped.   
"Lex?" Tobin asked.  
"Tobin Heath you do not have Ebola."   
Alex's voice came out low and wobbly, and when her voice cracked at Ebola, a pang of guilt hit Tobin.  
"I don't, Lex." Tobin's voice trailed.  
Tobin heard small sobs and wanted nothing more than to hug her girlfriend tightly and comfort her- let her know she was truly okay.  
"I have to go pick up my medicine, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Tobin promised.  
Alex sniffled and Tobin frowned.  
"Get lots of rest and drink water- and text me before you go to bed." Alex answered.  
Tobin smiled at Alex's protectiveness.   
"I will." Tobin promised.  
"I love you." Tobin added.  
Alex smiled.  
"I love you, too, Sicko."


End file.
